<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Home from Home by Angie_thefilmgeek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009823">Home from Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_thefilmgeek/pseuds/Angie_thefilmgeek'>Angie_thefilmgeek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Zendaya - Fandom, celebrity - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom, tomdaya - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Post-Spider-Man: Far From Home, TomDaya, Zendaya - Freeform, Zendaya Coleman - Freeform, tom holland - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:27:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,712</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29009823</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angie_thefilmgeek/pseuds/Angie_thefilmgeek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about reconciliation and lost love. Where there is hope, love finds a way. </p><p>Disclaimer: I know Tomdaya were never official but I love them both as actors separately and the chemistry they share on and off screen.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zendaya Coleman &amp; Tom Holland (Actor), Zendaya Coleman/Tom Holland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was November 1st of 2020 and Tom had just arrived in Atlanta from Barcelona where he had just finished filming Uncharted. He and Harry were to quarantine for 10 days before he had to start shooting Spider-Man 3 and he was looking forward to getting some rest. Even with the pandemic, he had had a busy year. Lots of ups and downs and a heartbreak thrown in for good measure. The break-up had only happened a month prior and although the relationship had not lasted long, there was still a sting of being dumped. Luckily, he had always had work to help get him through the hard times.<br/>
The house that Sony had rented for Tom was the same one he had stayed in for Spider-Man: Homecoming and Spider-Man: Far from Home and it had become a bit of a home from home. When he and Harry had arrived at the house, they both dropped to the couch and stayed there for what seemed like an eternity without moving, both exhausted from the flight. When Tom eventually started to stir, he looked at his suitcase and thought he would get a jumpstart on making himself at home again.<br/>
“I’m going to go unpack.” He said to Harry “Try and get settled as quickly as possible.”<br/>
Without looking up at his brother, Harry replied “Fair play, mate. See you in a bit.”<br/>
Tom made his way up the stairs to his bedroom, luggage in tow. It was not something he enjoyed doing but he always felt a sense of relief once he had unpacked. Tom took his phone out of this trouser pocket and opened his Spotify app, quickly choosing his favourite playlist and putting it on shuffle.  He turned the volume up as high as it could go and as soon as the first bar kicked in, he flung open his suitcase and got straight down to business.<br/>
Once he was in a flow, the suitcase emptied quicker than it ever had before. Tom didn’t know whether it was the music, the familiarity of the room or both, but it had taken him less than 30 minutes to put his empty suitcase in the closet. A strange sense of pride enveloped him, and he had the feeling that he wanted to call someone he had not spoken to in a long while.<br/>
It was bizarre how someone who is so important in life can go from being your best friend one day to a near stranger the next. A feeling of sadness began to appear; Tom shook his body as though to shake the feeling off, but it nagged at him. A scene from events past began to play in his mind like a scene from a film. </p><p>      ‘But I love you more than anything in the world’ he sobbed; the words barely able to escape his throat.<br/>
Tears too were streaming down her face. ‘I love you more than anything too; I just can’t do this now. It’s too much. And it’s not you, you’re who you’ve always been. It’s me. I need to focus on my career and I can’t do that when all I want to do is be with you.’<br/>
It was a knife to the heart. How can this be a breakup? ‘Listen to me’ he pleaded. If it’s time you need, we can just have a break. It doesn’t have to be the end does it?’<br/>
She could barely look at him. Her heart was breaking just as much as him, if not more so for breaking his heart. ‘I’m so sorry Tom.’ She couldn’t say another word.<br/>
She turned towards the door and started toward it.<br/>
‘Please Z. I love you. You’re my best friend.’<br/>
With her back faced to him, he couldn’t see noiseless, open mouth sob that escaped from her. The tears were streaming down her cheeks and she clenched her gut like it had just been hit with a sledgehammer. She knew that if she turned around, she would run towards him and grab him so tight she’d never let go.<br/>
‘Bye Tom.’ She grabbed the handle of the door, swung it open, and walked towards her car, not once looking back. As she got in the driver’s side, she didn’t even look in her rear-view mirror; she just put in in drive and made her way out of the driveway.<br/>
His legs buckled beneath him and he fell to the floor. All he wanted to do was scream and run after her, but it was as thought his body was shattered. He was in a state of shock; never did he think this could happen. They were two halves that were destined to make one soul. They were meant to be. They say that true love is your soul's recognition of its counterpoint in another and that is what Tom and Zendaya had. True love.  But now it was gone and Tom immediately felt numb. </p><p>      A tear ran down Tom’s face as he was brought back into his room by the sound of his door opening. Harry was stood in the doorway, staring at Tom.<br/>
‘Are you okay, Tom?’ Harry said, a concerned look on his face.<br/>
Tom fixed a fake smile onto his face and hastily wipe his cheeks to try and conceal the tearmarks.<br/>
‘Of course, mate. I was just in a daydream.’ Tom said, unconvincingly.<br/>
Harry moved towards his brother. ‘Are you sure? You look pretty upset.’<br/>
‘Yeah I’m fine Harry. I think the jetlag is starting to kick in. That’s all.’<br/>
With a pat on the back, Harry took Tom at his word. ‘Okay mate. Listen, I was just going to order in some takeout. I was thinking Chinese. You in?’<br/>
Sounds good bro. I’ll just have the usual’<br/>
Harry smiled at his brother and left, pulling the door closed behind him.<br/>
Once alone again, all Tom could think about was the memory of the breakup. It had been 18 months since it had happened and he and Zendaya had even done the press tour for Far From Home together. After that point, they hadn’t spoken much and a void had been created in his life.<br/>
‘We’re going to be working together in less than 2 weeks’ he thought. ‘I should at least say hello.’<br/>
Tom was someone who didn’t need much encouragement. His parents had taught him that he should following his gut and instincts and if he there was something he wanted to do, he should just go for it. He reached for his phone and opened his messages. He scrolled for her name; it used to always be at the top of his list but now, he had to search for it.<br/>
After a few scrolls, Tom found her. The date of the last message was September 5th 2019. He couldn’t believe how much time had passed without talking to his former best friend/love of his life. Tom tapped on the text bar but paused, not knowing what to write. He stared at the screen for a few minutes, each sentence he thought of being dismissed almost immediately.<br/>
‘Come on Tom.’ He said to himself. ‘Just write something, anything!’ With a bite of his lip and an exhale, he wrote his first message.<br/>
‘Hi Z. Long time eh? I’ve just landed in Atlanta; are you here yet?’<br/>
It was only what felt like ten seconds later when he saw the three dots of a response. He was suddenly overcome with nerves. Should he have been so blasé? ‘Oh Shit’ he thought to himself. ‘Oh shit, shit shit.’<br/>
The three dots flashed as though taunting him; what was she writing? Would she be mad? A million thoughts flashed through his head. Then, there it was – her response.<br/>
‘I’ve missed you.’<br/>
Tom’s heart burst out of his chest.<br/>
‘I've missed you too. I can’t even tell you.’<br/>
It could have been the jetlag, it could have been the messages exchanged, but for the first time in a long time, Tom suddenly had a burst of energy, and more importantly, he felt good within himself. An optimism filled him that he hadn’t felt in a while and he felt a huge genuine smile cover his face from cheek to cheek.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Could their friendship be reignited?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p>Tom had not expected that the first message he would receive from Zendaya would be so honest and to the point, however, he was glad that she was feeling the same as he had been. The next few texts were the general catch-up messages of ‘How Are You?’ and ‘What Have You Been Up to?’ <br/>“So, are you here yet? In Atlanta, I mean.” Tom asked.<br/>“Actually no. I’m flying in on Sunday 8th. I don’t need to quarantine.”<br/>Tom was both excited and nervous at the prospect of seeing Z again. He knew that he had done right by messaging her, but he wanted to break his nerves as soon as possible. He knew that seeing her face, and not just on a magazine cover or on TV, would calm some of the butterflies. <br/>“This might sound weird, and it might be too soon, but can we facetime?” <br/>Once again, those three little dots that appear when someone is writing a response seemed to be taunting him as it felt like they were just blinking at him for the longest time.<br/>“Okay” was all Zendaya replied.<br/>Tom went to the top of the messages and tapped on the camera for Facetime. Z answered within seconds. Tom’s stomach flipped upon seeing her face.<br/>“Hey.” She said, her voice small, but a slight smile on her lips.<br/>“Hey!” Tom said, more enthusiastically than he had anticipated. <br/>Zendaya let out a small laugh and Tom could feel his cheeks starting to turn pink. There was an uncomfortable pause where neither said anything.<br/>“Wow, this isn’t awkward at all.” Zendaya teased. <br/>Tom couldn’t help but smile. “Right?” he agreed. <br/>They both took a minute and just smiled at each other. There was so much each of them wanted to say but neither was sure how to start.<br/>Tom took the plunge and went first. “Can I just be serious for a moment?” his tone taking Zendaya by surprise.<br/>“Of course.” Zendaya bracing herself for what he had to say to her.<br/>He took a deep breath in. “The last year has been so strange for me. I mean, not being able to see you or even talk to you was killer. You’re one of my best friends and more than anything, I’m just sad we lost that time.”<br/>Zendaya nodded in agreement. “I know. There were so many times when I was so desperate to talk to you. I thought you might hate me.”<br/>Tom was taken aback. “Listen, I’m not gonna lie; I was heartbroken and angry…...but I never once in that time hated you. I could never hate you Z.”  <br/>A tear rolled down Zendaya’s cheek. His words were gentler than she was expecting but she was not surprised by them knowing what kindness filled his being. Zendaya swiftly wiped the tear away and smiled at Tom, who was looking at her with his care and compassion. <br/>“I’m sorry that I broke your heart Tom. I truly never meant to. It broke me too. I was in so much pain afterward. I’m sorry that I caused you pain.”<br/>Tom was on the verge of crying from her sincerity. “I don’t need you to be sorry Z. I just want you back in my life. As a friend. I’ve missed you so much.”<br/>Zendaya’s face lit up and a smile appeared. “I would love that.”<br/>For a moment, they just looked at each other, smiles on their faces. However, it wasn’t long until Tom pulled a face to break the moment out of its seriousness. Zendaya couldn’t help but laugh at the goofball. <br/>“Seriously dude! We were having a moment.” She said, still laughing.<br/>“Yeah, well….” He said, a cheeky grin on his face. “You know me; I’d rather see a smile on your face than a tear.”<br/>Although his tone was that of jest, Zendaya knew he was being sincere. It made her want to give him a hug but that wouldn’t be possible for ten days. <br/>“Tom?” Zendaya said.<br/>“Yeah Z?”<br/>“I can’t wait for you to finish your quarantine and I can come and see you. Give you an awkward hug.” <br/>Tom’s tummy felt full of butterflies again. “Me either Z.” he replied, his head tilted and a smile on his face.<br/>It was at that moment that Tom heard Harry calling him from downstairs. “Tom! The food’s here!”<br/>“Z, I’ve got to go. This has been really nice. Talk tomorrow?” he voice sounded unsure.<br/>“Yeah. Speak to you again tomorrow. I’m so glad we did this.”<br/>“Me too Z.” Tom did his usually two-finger peace sign off. “Bub-bye”<br/>“Bye dork” Zendaya said smiling. <br/>When the call ended, a huge feeling of relief washed over him. He bounded off his bed and toward the door, always flying down the stairs. <br/>“Blimey limey!” Harry shouted as he saw Tom descend. “Where’s all this energy come from?”<br/>As much as he loved his brother, he knew that if he told him about the conversation, he had had with Zendaya that he would tell Sam, who would tell their mum and Nicki excited over nothing just yet was not a conversation he wanted to have right now. “Just excited that the food’s here. I’m Hank Marvin mate!”<br/>Harry once again reading his brother not wanting to divulge any information, just smiled and pointed to the takeout boxes in the kitchen. “I may have ordered too much.”<br/>“Challenge Accepted” Tom said with a glint in his eye.</p><p>As the days passed, Tom and Zendaya facetimed every day. They spoke about everything from the banal to their upcoming schedules; they watched the same films and shows and, even though they were not talking through them, they kept their screens connected and discussed them afterward. They were reconnecting and both were just counting down the days until they were able to see each other again, in person. </p><p>Sunday 8th November had rolled in and Tom knew that Zendaya’s flight was due to land at Hartsfield–Jackson Atlanta International at 3pm. He had a sense of giddiness even though he would not be able to see her for a couple of days yet; knowing they would be face to face once had made his quarantine fly by and their rekindled friendship had staved off any boredom he thought he would have to endure. Despite being a Sunday, Tom had been up since 6am; a strict regimen of workouts in preparation for Spider-Man 3 meant early mornings and long days. It was now 11am and Zendaya’s flight was taking off from LAX. He sent her a short message, ‘Have a safe flight. See you soon XX’<br/>He knew that she may already be on board the airplane so would not see the message straight away but he had become accustomed to her quick responses. Tom stared at his phone for the three little dots to appear but it didn’t happen. He knew that Zendaya may not turn her phone on again for the entire flight so he knew he needed to get on and do something else. He decided that his best plan of action was to get through his laundry. Being lads, Tom and Harry were not the best at keeping up with their laundry and it was strange how even in quarantine they had gone through a crazy amount of clothes in a week; however, it was one of the only chores that Tom found therapeutic.<br/>Like any chore, he used his phone to play his favourite playlist from Spotify and he set about separating the clothes into piles. <br/>‘Whites, darks, darks, jeans’ he said as he grabbed each item and chucked them different directions. Tom even tossed the clothes in rhythm with the music. It was actually kinda fun. It also passed the time sufficiently enough that Tom didn’t keep looking at his phone every few minutes. Once the clothes had been sorted into piles, a wash was loaded into the machine and Tom had to wait for it to finish before he could do anything else Laundry related. <br/>He decided to start vacuuming as he figured this would kill the hour the wash would take but before he could even take it out, there was a knock at the door. <br/>“Harry! Did you order take-out again?” Tom yelled in his general direction as the knock on the door was unexpected.<br/>“No mate.” Harry’s voice replied from another room.<br/>As Tom walked to the door, he wondered what or who it could be. As he swung the door open, Tom was shocked to find who it was. Even with a mask on her face, he knew instantly.<br/>“Zendaya!” he said, his voice a little higher from the shock.<br/>“Surprise.” she said sheepishly. “I took an earlier flight.”<br/>Tom wanted to give her a hug but knew he couldn’t. “I don’t even know what to say! Hi!” he gave her almost a Forrest Gump type wave.<br/>Zendaya let out a small laugh and mimicked the wave. They stood staring at each other for a moment. Tom then scooted on the spot as if to point in the house. “Um, I can’t even invite you in because of quarantine.”<br/>“I know.” She said, her voice soft and her eyebrows raised as though she was smiling. “I just wanted to pop by and say hey.”<br/>Tom’s body was consumed by a warmth. Having Zendaya back in his life was what he had wanted for the longest time and now she was actually here, in his presence. “I have an idea. Why don’t we go into the back yard? We can arrange the chairs so that we’re 6 feet apart, have a good old natter and still not be breaking my quarantining rules. Yeah?” He said hopefully.<br/>“That sounds great. I head round to the gate now.” <br/>As it was November, the temperature in Atlanta was about 50°F but the house came with a heater on the patio. Tom raced through the house to the back door and quickly arranged the furniture so they could sit appropriately apart. <br/>As he pulled the chairs apart, he heard the gate open and Zendaya entered. She pulled her mask down below her chin as she approached him. Tom couldn’t help but think about how beautiful she looked, even without makeup, in a t-shirt and sweatpants – comfy flight apparel. As she got closer to him, he could feel his heart beat faster. Tom immediately tried to get his mind off how he was feeling towards her and asked Zendaya if she wanted something to eat or drink.<br/>“I’m good thanks.” She said, taking a seat.<br/>“Good. I’m glad you’re good.” He said, stumbling on his words a bit.<br/>He took a seat and smiled sweetly at Zendaya. “So, how was your flight?” <br/>“It was fine. Though I don’t think I’ll ever get used to everyone having their faces covered through the whole flight.”<br/>Tom nodded in agreement. “It is rather odd. But I’d rather that than not being able to travel. I feel like I’ve only survived the last year knowing I’d still be working.”<br/>Zendaya looked at Tom with a half smile. “Same. We’re so lucky that we get to do what we do. I think this year has made me appreciate it more.”<br/>“Me too.” Tom agreed. “And it’s made me be able to put everything into perspective and realize who I love and want to spend my time with.”<br/>There was a moment where their eyes met, and they didn’t break contact. The air around them changed and it was serious. Neither one seemed able to moved like a force was making them stay still. Zendaya was the first to speak. “When you messaged me the other day, I was so happy. I wanted to contact you but I was scared. I know I was the way that created the space between us but I have missed you so much more than I ever thought I could.”<br/>Tom knew that she was giving him an apology but he never needed it. “Z. You did what you had to do for you. I get it now. It’s okay.”<br/>“I really want to give you a hug.” Zendaya said, with a sigh. <br/>Tom smiled. “Me too. Not long now. Tuesday morning and my quarantine period will be over.”<br/>At that moment, Zendaya’s phone went. She took it out of her pocket and started to stand up. “I’ve got to go. That’s Darnell wondering where I’ve gone.”<br/>Tom started to get up too. “Okay. No probs. It was so good to see you.”<br/>Zendaya made her way to the gate, Tom trailing her at a small distance. “It was good to see you too. It’s been far too long.”<br/>As Zendaya opened the gate, Tom grabbed her and turned her around, pulling her in for a hug. “What difference is two days going to make?” he said softly.<br/>Zendaya didn’t fight it. She let herself take the whole embrace in, tightening the hug. It was exactly the moment she wanted to happen but hadn’t allowed herself to think it would happen. They stayed like this for a minute before Zendaya’s phone rang again. <br/>“I should go.” She said into Tom’s shoulder.<br/>As they separated, they smiled at each other. <br/>“I’ll talk to you later yeah?” Tom said, still smiling.<br/>“Yeah, definitely.” Zendaya said, backing through the gate. She turned around and headed for the car she had hired for her time in Atlanta. “Bye.”<br/>“Bye bye.” He said with a wave.<br/>When she got in the car, Tom closed the gate and leant against it for a while. A smile covered his face and his whole body danced with joy. <br/>“Was that Zendaya?” a voice said and startled Tom out of his reverie.<br/>“Maybe.” Tom responded coyly. Trying to change the subject he said, “I’m parched. Do you want something too?” he said walking past his brother to go back into the house.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Again, I know Zendaya and Tom have never officially been a couple but regardless I love their friendship and both of them separately too so this is just a fantastical bit of fanfiction!</p><p>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>All reviews - good and bad - welcome. More chapters will come shortly, if you want them that is!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>